girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle Minkus
Farkle Minkus is a main character in Girl Meets World.http://tvline.com/2014/09/19/girl-meets-world-rider-strong-directing-photos/ He is the son of Stuart Minkus. Much like his father, he is a genius and nerd. Farkle is attached to and protective of both Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, and loves them equally. Farkle is portrayed by Corey Fogelmanis. Despite being one of the core characters, he is credited as a guest star in most episodes, likely due to Disney Channel's strict rule of having only 6 starring cast members on all their programs. He is bumped to a regular main character in season 2. Personality Much like his father, Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. Additionally, he can also be seen as a flirt with many girls, including Riley and Maya, in which he claims he has a crush on both of them. He also has a habit of speaking in third person, usually referring to himself by his own name, as first evident in the pilot episode. His best friend, Lucas, considers him the most loyal guy he knows. Farkle is always cheerful in almost all situations, and is fully confident in his capability of someday taking over the world. Appearance Farkle has brown hair with bangs that takes up his forehead. He has blue eyes, and wears funky clothes. Usually he wears colored jeans and multi-colored shirts over his trademark turtleneck sweaters. History Season 1 'Girl Meets World' Farkle is first seen at John Quincy Adams Middle School in Mr. Matthews History class , along with his longtime friends, Riley Mathews and Maya Hart, both of whom he has grown to love equally since meeting then in the first grade, despite their apparent differences in personality and temperament--a fact he openly proclaims before the entire room during one of his periodic impromptu speeches which both he and his teacher have come to dub "Farkle Time ." Riley counters with the idea that he would end up with "Back-of-the-class-Brenda," which Farkle loudly vetoes. Afterwards, Mr. Matthews assigns his students an essay describing something they value enough to fight for. Maya declares hers with the catchy motto of "No Homework. More Freedom!" Thus initiating "The Homework Rebellion" by staging a class walkout, led by her and Riley. Farkle, torn between "My education or my women," ultimately faints rather than make such a momentous decision. At lunch the next day, Farkle slyly shows the girls how his inability to choose between the sloppy joe or the chicken pot pie, led him to solve his dilemma buying both, although he later claims he bought two desserts, (Angel and Devil's Food cakes) simply because he was hungry. Later during History, Farkle is awakened from a nap (which he had started while Maya verbally fenced with their teacher) by Maya announcing that their essays are due. Eager to be the first to present his work, Farkle sprints to his locker to retrieve his paper (outlining peace as his cause worth fighting for) which he had incorporated into an elaborate diorama symbolizing the burning of Atlanta, complete with lit sparklers to mimic the flames. This would prove to be an unfortunate choice, as Maya absconds with a pair of them, and while standing on Farkle's chair, attempts to light the class homework ablaze. However, all she succeeds in accomplishing is activating the fire sprinklers above, dousing the entire room with water. Uncertain just how much of what was happening was what Maya intended, and what was not, a panicked Farkle awkwardly clambers atop Mr. Matthews, and refuses to come back down. Out in the hallway, Farkle finally alights from his teacher and takes a walk with Riley, while Mr. Matthews reprimands Maya. Some hours later, Farkle and school newcomer, Lucas Friar, meets Maya and the Matthews family at the Bleecker Street Station, to witness Riley receiving a Metrocard pass of her very own. Just prior to his greeting a couple of attractive female acquaintances of his, Farkle found himself informing Lucas that what the Texan thinks is a "pony," is in actuality, a rat. Girl Meets Boy When Mr. Matthews informs the class that technology, has hampered their generation's development as human beings, Farkle objects, dedicating his Farkle Time to the certain inevitability of technology (and Farkle) dominating the world. He also seizes the opportunity to pluck hairs from both Riley and Maya's heads as DNA samples for future cloning purposes. When Riley points out that would lead to four of them to only one of him, Farkle can only comment, "That's awesome." Farkle is considerably less enthusiastic, afterwards, as Mr. Matthews announces that the class is to be split into pairs to make presentations on whether or not technology has improved humanity, especially when the teacher proclaims that they must complete the assignment without the benefit of electronic devices, and instead seek out their research from their local library in the tried and true "old school" method of locating the necessary information in a purely physical fashion. To further reinforce his mandate, Mr. Matthews then confiscates the entire class' complement of cellphones. Although clearly distraught over the loss of his usual sources of data gathering, Farkle still manages the presence of mind to claim Maya as his partner, by briefly sharing her desk while invading her personal space. That evening, Farkle and Maya are joined by Riley and Lucas as they venture into the place "where the ancients stored all their wisdom," the New York City Public Library. After failing to charm the "Wondrous Gatekeeper of the Knowledge," currently on duty, Farkle lets Maya lead him away to begin reading from a text entitled Tales of Human Interaction. Later, when Farkle opines that a tiny device could easily hold all the information within the building, Maya admits that her phone is not that advanced. Suggesting that the disparity could serve as the basis for their presentation, he asks Maya to read back the notes he had assumed she had been taking. Farkle is astounded to discover that a bored Maya had instead been sketching the view from outside the window, with extremely impressive results. After an awed Farkle states that he never knew she had such remarkable talent for drawing, Maya admits that neither did she. With Maya taking over the reading, the pair encounter the passages where the writer asserts that a person cannot truly connect with someone else into they look into each other's eyes, and that all people have souls. Despite his steadfast insistence to the contrary, Maya denies that either conclusion applies to Farkle. The next day, Maya and Farkle make their presentation before the class. While Farkle still believes in the inevitability of technology, he declares that the potential of mere pencil and paper--empowered by imagination--should never be disregarded. To illustrate that point, he produces the drawing Maya gave him, which he has been keeping in place of his phone, and simply notes, "I'm fine." Maya thanks her friend, but still absolutely refuses to look directly into Farkle's eyes. Girl Meets Sneak Attack ' One morning, as Farkle and Maya enter the Matthews apartment to pick up Riley for school, they are invited by Topanga Matthews to share breakfast with the rest of the family, which he declines, having already eaten an elaborate meal prepared by his own mother. Shortly after the newcomers join the table, the entire group prepares to watch an episode of "Mr. Googly," (as if by long habit, Maya, Riley, and Farkle sing and sway in unison to the theme song) but Riley's brother, Auggie, unexpectedly shuts off the tiny TV. Annoyance quickly transforms into curiosity-tinged amusement as the little boy claims he has replaced Mr. Googly as his best friend with a mysterious female. In History class, Farkle can only watch with quiet interest, as the sudden attention Missy Bradford blatantly lavishes upon Lucas begins to drive Riley to distraction, causing her to leave the room. Farkle's concern for Riley grows, as he witnesses his friend's normally pleasant features contort into an intensely furious expression, particularly, when Missy playfully taps Lucas upon his nose, with a flirtatious "Boop." Having circled around the outside hallway, an enraged Riley re-enters the classroom from the other door. As Maya shares her worry with Farkle about Riley's state of mind, he advises having some faith in their friend. However, his confidence proves to be misplaced, as in an attempt to reenact Missy's "Boop" move, Riley's finger somehow finds its way into Lucas' left nostril. Far too petrified by fear to make even the slightest move, Riley desperately asks Maya and Farkle for help. When Farkle attempts his own version of the "Boop" maneuver with Maya, it ends with equally unfortunate results. At lunchtime, Riley has taken refuge in Farkle's locker, hiding away from the rest of the world, and refuses the offer of any food which would just keep her alive. Missy just happens by, and clearly outlines to everyone present, her intention to become better acquainted with Lucas, while they watch a scary movie together. A despondent Riley then concludes that she now lives in Farkle's locker. That night, Farkle shows up on Riley's fire escape, just as the girls are discussing the art of flirting. When questioned what he was doing outside the window, Farkle replies that he's always out there. Surprisingly, Riley accepts that admission with a smile, and makes a request of Farkle to teach her how to out flirt Missy, which he readily agrees to do. Maya asks why he is willing to help since he claims to love Riley. Farkle replies it is because he loves Riley and Maya, that he will therefore do what he can to ensure the happiness of both girls. In the cafeteria the next day, the three wait to see if Lucas will sit with them. Lucas does, but is promptly led away to another spot by Missy to discuss their movie going plans, during which Missy coyly shows off her leg. Realizing that that despite his instruction, Riley is overmatched, Farkle decides to sacrifice himself, by stealing Missy away from Lucas personally. Boldly striding forward towards Missy, Farkle offers himself by brazenly baring his own leg across her side of the table. A clearly intrigued Missy, then promises that Farkle will be "next." Frustrated by the entire situation, Riley stands in front of Lucas and Missy, and while admitting she really has no right to interfere, states that she will do what she can to keep Lucas from being left alone with Missy. Missy calmly accepts Riley's challenge. and then with twin handfuls of mashed potatoes, coolly initiates a one-person food fight by smashing them against the faces of Lucas and herself. Cafeteria monitor, Mr. Matthews, catches sight of the carnage, and instantly gives detention to Missy and Lucas. At the end of the school day, Farkle comes across the History room, and notices Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Missy sitting inside. Not knowing how his women got there, he steps in. Mr. Matthews informs him that detention is not for him, but Farkle insists that if his friends are present, then it is for him, and settles into his usual spot. Lucas reveals to Riley, Maya, and Farkle the movie plans Missy has been making, and invites them all to come along. When Missy states that was not what she intended, Lucas tells her that he won't go without his friends. A miffed Missy then leaves in a huff, telling them all to grow up. To which, Riley replies "not yet." Mr. Matthews then ends the detention, and asks if the group is ready to leave. The four friends decide to remain together a bit longer, to just enjoy simply being in each other's company. 'Girl Meets Father ' With "The Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time School Dance." arriving at the end of the week, Farkle informs Riley and Maya that at their first dance of the year, the pair are to alternate dancing with him for the entire night, during which they are not allowed to dance with anyone else. When the girls quite predictably reject his proposal, Farkle then apparently settles for a single dance with each of them, to which Riley readily assents. Farkle triumphantly announces that they have been played, as that was all he expected anyway. The next day in History, Farkle cannot help but notice an uncharacteristic coolness between the Matthews father and daughter. Thus, when his teacher's lame attempt at a Darwin pun, falls flat, Farkle tries to lighten the mood with one of his trademark laughs. Upon receiving his quiz, Farkle celebrates what he considers to be his 700th 'A' (although his father would subsequently revise the criteria for counting such marks, significantly reducing the official number) by blowing a party horn he had apparently brought to school in anticipation of the event. However, Farkle's jubilant mood is quickly dispelled, as Maya announces that she has gotten an 'F'. She then states that Mr. Matthews can no longer teach her anything, and with an air of finality, walks out of class. Riley follows at Maya's heels intent upon talking some sense into her. Farkle quickly raises his hand to volunteer his help, but as the rest of the class apparently shares the same idea, Mr. Matthews refuses. Despite Maya missing classes for the rest of the week, Farkle is elated to find out his friend has returned to school in time for the dance. Although Maya puts off their promised dance until the end of the night, Farkle happily leads her across the floor with up tempo steps while everyone else is slow dancing. When he dips Maya in front of Riley and Lucas, the Texan doffs his cowboy hat and puts a rose in Maya's mouth, which Farkle quickly claims and places in his own teeth. Mr. Matthews, acting as the dance chaperone suggests a final dance for fathers and daughters. Farkle watches with interest, as Mr. Matthews leads Maya to the floor to dance first, before beckoning Riley join them. Farkle smiles, knowing that while he may consider the pair to be "his women," to Cory Matthews, Riley and Maya will always be "his girls." 'Girl Meets the Truth As the Seventh Grade production of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, ''reaches the climactic point when Romeo visits a seemingly dead Juliet in her crypt, a heretofore silent spear carrier abruptly crashes the scene. It is a jealous Farkle, determined to prevent Lucas from kissing Riley, who are playing the title roles. Initially, Farkle's improvised performance is taken quite well, especially when the "Crazy Spear Carrier" demands that Maya "cometh" from the audience and take the space next to Riley on the crypt, so they both can get kissed by him. Acceding to popular demand, Maya does, and Riley wonders aloud to her friend how they manage to get into such situations. After the play ends, Riley, Lucas, and even interloper Maya, are greeted in the school hallway by the sounds of enthusiastic clapping. However, Farkle's arrival instantly quiets the obviously disapproving crowd. Yet, due to Riley's prompting, the gathered mix of students, parents, and faculty manage a polite level of applause, but it is sufficient to ignite the spark of acting ambition within Farkle--especially when Riley praises his performance, even though Farkle, himself, believed he might have wrecked the play. Maya is quick to quench the sudden flame burning within their friend, but Riley sees no harm in letting him keep his delusion, even after Farkle emerges, still dressed in his costume, tap dancing with a cane, to further entertain the newly-minted members of "Farkle Nation." The next school day, after a Mr. Matthews lecture on how the perception of Truth has affected the course of history, Farkle catches his name being discussed by Maya and Riley with a perplexed expression. The following day, Farkle eliminates the distractions represented by the '''JQA Chess and Chemistry clubs, by severing his ties with both, in an extremely obnoxious manner, thus leaving him free to concentrate fully on honing his formidable skills as an actor because "Riley said so." He notices the girls watching nearby and is quick to credit Riley with changing his life, and announces that the Farkle they knew is gone--and has been replaced by FARKLE. ''Yet, the girls discover their friend despondent, and lying quietly on the crypt prop the subsequent afternoon. After being figuratively and literally prodded by Maya to speak, Farkle tells them they he tried out for an upcoming play, but failed so terribly that the Drama department told him that he was barred from even watching their next production. He accuses Riley of filling him with special confidence which gave him completely unrealistic aspirations. When Riley tries to apologize, Farkle instead smiles and sincerely thanks her. Unexpectedly, Farkle plants a very passionate kiss which lands upon Riley's chin, and departs with his arms raised over his head in his usual sign of triumph. 'Girl Meets Popular ' As the History class prepares to review the legend of Damocles, Farkle cannot help but overhear the conversation being held between Mr. Matthews and his daughter, Riley. Apparently, she has received a party invitation from "Seventh Grade Royalty", which her father does not want her to attend. They both call Maya forward to mediate, and she promptly gets the teacher to state that if Maya has been invited to the event, Riley cannot go--however, as Maya was not invited, Riley should therefore be allowed to go. Having made that decision, Maya dismisses the class, which causes everyone, except Farkle, rise to leave. As their teacher regains control, he has Farkle recount the story of Damocles, a lowly peasant with kingly aspirations. One day he is invited to the palace, and is granted permission to sit upon the throne. When Damocles looks up, he notices that a deadly sword is dangling above his head by a single thin thread. Maya sees it as a cautionary tale of seeking out popularity, which Riley insists has no relevance to her situation. All the while, no one seems to notice the secret smile playing upon Farkle's face the entire time. At the appointed time, when Riley, escorted by Maya and her father, arrives at the location of the party, her haughty air of gloating completely dissipates, as Farkle opens the door. Ushered in, Riley is dismayed to see the gathering only consists of six (or rather seven, as the tall "Prettyboy Hipster" whom had originally handed her the invitation, is revealed to be two of her shorter History classmates, the Academic Halves, in disguise) people, and is decorated with a scientific theme, loudly wails "It's a GEEK PARTY!" Riley's humiliation is made complete, as an ornamental lightsaber dips towards her head, causing her to exclaim, "Damocles!" After a gleeful Maya and Mr. Matthews have left, Riley asks Farkle how he could do this to her. Farkle replies that he had always considered Riley to be like himself, and his friends, which (beyond the Academic Halves) includes Walter, Milton, and Isadora Smackle. Earlier, Smackle had contradicted Farkle describing Riley as the first female guest. However, by Farkle's reasoning, since Riley was well aware of where he lived, the event was being held in Smackle's home (on the condition that Farkle agree to wear a shirt bearing the visage of Albert Einstein, the namesake of the rival school Smackle attended, for the entire duration of the festivities) that, technically, made Isadora the hostess, and thus not a guest. Riley's instant and easy rapport with all of them (except Smackle) appears to prove Farkle correct. Everyone (except Smackle) is eager to anoint Riley their "Queen," to which, the object of their adoration seems to ponder with a thoughtful nod. The next school day, a furious Maya accosts Farkle (which he chooses to see as a display of affection) to learn Riley's whereabouts, as she has not seen her best friend since leaving her at the party. From the hallway, Riley calls out to her friend to release Farkle, moments before entering to reveal her new look--which Maya instantly identifies as a Harajuku Girl--and states her determination to "set the nerdy-geeky world on ''fi-yah," as her new admirers' "Empress Fairy Queen." A disbelieving Maya stubbornly refuses to change Riley back, and Mr. Matthews, after interrogating Riley's new followers, indicates that he can get used to his daughter's new "dork side" persona. As Farkle leads a howling tribute, which Riley basks in, he grins broadly watching Maya cover her ears in frustration. By the next day Maya is now actively trying to convince her friend to reverse her transformation, but to no avail, as Riley had actually gained a few more devotees. Maya informs Mr. Matthews that the Riley they knew is gone, to which Farkle heartily agrees. That night, Maya enters Riley's room in a final attempt to restore Riley to herself, only to find Farkle already sitting in the bay window. Maya instantly attacks Farkle, and the two engage in a comical physical confrontation (which technically Maya wins with three takedowns to Farkle's two) as they both insist that Riley belongs with each of them. To prove his point, Farkle drafts Riley onto the school's Spelling Bee Team. After Farkle and Maya have knocked each other to the floor for a final time, they accede to Riley's request, and both pull her down to join them. The Spelling Bee pits the home JQA team, including Farkle, Riley, and the Academic Halves, against Einstein Academy, with Isadora Smackle and her team. After trading barbs with his academic rival, Farkle assures Riley that she is ready, and picks her to start. Mr. Matthews, acting as the Moderator, is about to give Riley her word, when Maya enters, supplying a card with a word she has specifically picked--"Harajuku." When Riley asks for a definition, her father explains that it is an authentic Japanese neighborhood where authentic Japanese girl have crafted a unique look and lifestyle for themselves. When warned that she has a limited time to answer or be eliminated, Riley asks what that means. Farkle, who has suddenly realized just how much he misses the real Riley, informs her that she would no longer be part of the group, tacitly giving Riley his blessing to return to her normal self. Riley lets the time run out, and tells Farkle and the Academic Halves that she enjoyed her time with them. With a wistful expression on his face, Farkle watches Riley walk away to where Maya is ready to welcome her best friend back. Girl Meets Maya's Mother Since it was the final day before his class transfer request became final, (as he had received official school approval allowing the switch of his gym and art periods to match the schedules of his friends Riley, Maya, and Lucas) Farkle, figuring that he could afford to be a bit late, decides to take an advance peek at his new class. Stepping inside the art room, Farkle hands the bowl of fruit the students have been sketching to the "Art Lady," Ms. Kossal. Proclaiming that everyone present should prepare to "check out forty-eight pounds of nasty," Farkle whips off his robe to reveal his male physique garbed in red-striped swimwear. Amused, the teacher advises her pupils that "when drawing a Farkle," to start with the eyes. However, Farkle insists that the best place for the eyes would be the "gun show," and settles upon the modeling stool with his arms flexed. As Ms. Kossal checks on the progress of the class, she takes special notice of Maya's "brilliant" effort, which is a surreal vision of Farkle placed high in a tree in a bird's nest. When Farkle asks if Maya sees him as a bird, she answers that she views him as someone with a "need to be protected." Yet, when a smirking Farkle claims that as evidence that Maya loves him, she warns him to leave her alone. Still, Farkle seems smugly satisfied that her response was not an outright denial. Shortly thereafter, having reached his self-imposed time limit for posing, a tardy Farkle leaves to head for the pool. The next day, Career Day is held during History class. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen travel troubles, Farkle informs Mr. Matthews that his father is unlikely to make an appearance, news his teacher does not demonstrate much disappointment upon hearing. However, as Riley's mother, Topanga finishes her speech about being an attorney, a knock of the door of Room 18 is heard, and Mr. Matthews goes to answer it. His teacher is shocked, but Farkle is happy to see his father, Stuart Minkus, CEO of Minkus International, stride inside. As Farkle's dad greets him, Lucas remarks the obvious fact that his name is Farkle Minkus (a detail Farkle assumed Lucas had known for some time) with genuine surprise. Swiftly, Stuart Minkus renews old rivalries with his past schoolmates, the Matthews, culminating in the revelation that he and Farkle have, at that moment, earned one more 'A' in their scholastic pursuits than Riley and her mother. But his father states that the most important thing in his life, is Farkle, himself, and asks him to stand in front of the class with him. Riley is shortly called by her mother as well. When Mr. Matthews points out that family, is what Career Day is really about, Maya sarcastically agrees. This causes Riley to bring her best friend to stand with the Matthews. When Mr. Minkus asks if the girls are the ones that Farkle has told him are always chasing after him, Riley heeds Farkle's whispered plea to collaborate his tales by agreeing, and elbows Maya into intoning that the pair "hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus, and have a lot of baby Minkii." Mr. Minkus seems very impressed by Farkle's "ladies." The next day, as Mr. Matthews prepares to lecture about the Korean War, Farkle mischievously quips, "Genghis Khan," just to see what would happen. Before the teacher can continue, Katy Hart, Maya's mother arrives for Career Day, twenty-four hours late. She narrates an improbable tale to explain her absence, which Maya clarifies as a soap opera audition, which to no one in the room's surprise, she failed. Claiming to be an actress, she asks for questions, and picks the familiar figure of Farkle. Yet when he inquires why she is wearing a waitress uniform, she quickly moves on to Lucas, who asks the same question. Ultimately, an embarrassed Katy Hart is forced to disclose that she does work as a waitress, leaving the room with Riley, and later Maya following after her. The next day in Art, Riley is now acting as the class model. However, the fact that she constantly speaks with Maya much of the time, does hamper Farkle and Lucas from capturing her image in paint. When Ms. Kossal steps outside, the conversation between the girls turns confrontational. When Maya, who had been using felt pens, abruptly flings paint on Riley, Farkle and Lucas exchange knowing glances, and quickly lead the charge as the rest of the students vacate the area, leaving Riley and Maya alone to settle their differences in a room filled with paint. That night in the Art Exhibition Show, Farkle, Riley, and Lucas are happy to see how well Maya's entry has been received. Maya is pleased as well, despite the distinct lack of her mother's presence. The Matthews too, state their appreciation for the painting displaying the place where Katy Hart works, the Nighthawk Diner. Curious, Farkle asks why merely half of the waitress is depicted. Only after Lucas wraps his arms over his face does Farkle reaches the obvious correct conclusion. The next night, while Farkle, along with his father and Maya are enjoying dessert at the Matthews' home, Mr. Matthews announces that due to Riley's "unwavering hope for others," he is awarding Riley with another 'A' to the Minkus' indignation. Thus leaving the accumulated 'A' grades for the Lawrence-Matthews and Minkus' families tied at 1,261. Girl Meets Smackle On the day Farkle was set to renew his scholastic rivalry with his academic arch nemesis, Isadora Smackle, this time within the venue of the final two Interscholastic Debates of the season between John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy, Mr. Matthews brings in a large white box, speckled with multi-colored polka dots, wrapped with a pink ribbon bow, and offers it to the class. Like the vast majority of his classmates Farkle raises his hand, with the sole exception being Maya. Their teacher correctly surmises she is playing hard to get, which the girl confirms the ploy as one of the many arrows in her quiver. The idea of Maya of utilizing "Medieval Talk" literally causes Farkle to begin quivering as he finds the sight nearly irresistible. Mr. Matthews ultimately chooses to grant the gift to his daughter. Riley's initial enthusiasm quickly fades as she only finds a small wooden framed slate with the words "The Trojan Horse" scrawled upon it. Mr. Matthews then relates the legend of the Trojan Horse, the stratagem the ancient Greeks used to enter and conquer the walled city of Troy, illustrating the maxim that one's judgement should not be based on mere appearances. Later, during the debate, the topic is "School Uniforms," and Farkle concludes the entire matter as moot, as in the future, everyone will be working for him. As Farkle rejoins his team, Mr. Matthews, acting as the moderator, begins reading a prepared introduction clearly authored by the genius Einstein Academy student, herself, announcing the arrival of "Seventy-two pounds of raw intellectual power," as Isadora Smackle bursts through the large paper Einstein Academy emblem and begins prancing around the cafeteria to a heavy rock beat. She stops briefly before Farkle to engage in their usual exchange of trash talk, before taking up the microphone, In less than a minute she denounces the very concept of school uniforms, by championing individuality above all else. Before declaring the winner of the competition, Mr. Matthews reveals the topic of the final debate of the season to be held at JQA in exactly one week, "Is Beauty Skin Deep?" As the moderator prepares to read out the name of the winner, an overeager Farkle has to be firmed shoved down, as Isadora Smackle is declared the victor. Farkle does not take the loss well, as he finds himself lying supine on the cafeteria floor, pitifully moaning, "It hurts." Smackle then kneels down to Farkle to congratulate him for a valiant effort, and theorizes that a smoothie may ease the sting of defeat Farkle, approves of the idea and decides to test the theory for himself, but she holds him down with her knee and clarifies she meant that they should get smoothies together. Rising to his feet, Farkle scoffs an the notion, despite Smackle's assertion that she can be capable of having fun, by reminding her that they are each other's arch nemesis. Riley then comes forward to give Farkle a comforting hug. Feeling better, Farkle rejoins the debate team, and is somewhat surprised to find his friend, Lucas, conversing with the Academic Halves. The next day in the History room, Farkle and the Academic Halves, have a slight problem, the fourth member of the team has left, and they have to find a replacement. Before they can even discuss candidates, Lucas arrives and expresses an interest in joining the team. Although the Academic Halves seem dubious of the Texan fitting in with them, Farkle welcomes Lucas on the team. Riley and Maya then enter, and literally floor Farkle with the news that a girl they know desires to meet him. Shortly, at Svorski's Bakery, Riley and Maya introduce Farkle to Isadora Smacklé, the made over glamorous version of his arch nemesis Smackle. While he is impressed by the results, Farkle easily discerns that Smackle is just using his friends to do research for next week's debate, which Smackle confirms, admitting that her quest for the "Equation of Beauty," was just a ruse. Still, Smackle may have not considered all the possible ramifications, as she begins to act erratically, in a distracted, overly feminine manner, when Lucas joins the group. Seeing how the presence of the latest member of the debate team affects the new incarnation of his academic rival, Farkle calls Lucas away for a strategy session for the upcoming debate. However, later that afternoon, Farkle finds Auggie at Riley's window, with issues of his own. Riley and Maya finally arrive, and as they deal with Auggie's problem, Farkle peruses the latest issue of Bay Window Monthly. When his turn comes up, he admits to the girls that he does want to defeat Smackle, but only when she is at her best, or winning would be meaningless, and he gets his friends to promise to reverse the makeover they performed on Smackle and restore her to her former self. But six days later, as the final debate between JQA 'and Einstein Academy is set to begin, Farkle is disappointed to find Smackle still transformed, as Riley and Maya explain Isadora resisted all their attempts to change her back. Resigned to achieving an empty hollow victory, instead of engaging in their ritual exchage of trash talk, Farkle merely tells Smackle he hopes she enjoys being beautiful, which she assures him that she does. Farkle begins the debate, using the example of the Trojan Horse to argue that appearances alone, should not be the criteria to judge anything, he then has Lucas wrap up their position that beauty is not skin deep. When Smackle steps up for the Einstein Academy she appears slight and unprepared, and the Academic Halves sense a long-awaited win against their rival, but their hopes are dashed, when Smackle eloquently argues that in contemporary society, beauty is skin deep, she recognizes that as an unfortunate reality, but not a debatable one. She retrieves her glasses and notes that everyone present are all deeply beautiful, but especially singles out Farkle. Lucas and Farkle can only ruefully acknowledge that Isadora Smackle has earned a perfect debate season. Later, Smackle joins Farkle, Lucas, Riley, and Maya at Svorski's to celebrate her victory. When Smackle coyly suggests to Lucas to get smoothies, Riley objects, but Maya surmises she is trying to make Farkle jealous, a claim the girl genius neither confirms or denies. However, Smackle does ask Farkle if he would still love Riley and Maya if they weren't beautiful. Farkle glances at the two girls he has loved since the First Grade, and agrees that they are, indeed, beautiful, a fact, he confesses, he never really considered before. 'Girl Meets 1961 Despite Mr. Matthews energetic attempt to engage his students' enthusiasm for the fascinating era of the 1960's--even going as far as to paraphrase a classic song lyric from the legendary Bob Dylan--everyone in the room save Farkle, have fallen into various stages of drowsy stupor. A fact Farkle confirms, by playfully quipping, "the class, they are a' sleepin," in response. Riley points out to her dad, that they have no interest in the events which happened when he was their age, and Maya adds that History simply has no relevance to them. Those comments cause the teacher to snap his chalk, and Mr. Matthews abruptly announces he would not be teaching them about the Sixties, news which the all the students, save Farkle, cheer. However, the teacher decrees that they will instead be teaching themselves, surprisingly, the resultant chorus of disappointed groans, does not quite drown out Farkle's lone "Yay," as he contemplates the possibility of time travel. Mr. Matthews explains that everyone will undertake a living history project, by selecting a member of their of own family living in that particular period of time to research, and make a class presentation of that person's life. A few days later, at Svorski's Bakery, Farkle, Riley, and Lucas discuss the progress of their individual projects. Maya, whose mother has forbidden her daughter from researching their family's background, is avidly engrossed in perusing a large tome, '''''Art And Artists, an impressive collection of the finest masterpieces crafted by the most acclaimed artists, given to her by the Art teacher, Ms. Kossal. Riley reveals that she has a guitar and a weird personal journal belonging to her great-grandmother Rosie. Lucas claims he is awaiting the arrival of family items sent from Texas, left by his great-grandfather, Merlin. When Farkle mockingly asks if he was a magician, Lucas demands to know the name of his great-grandfather, which the genius provides, with pride, as Ginsburg. Meanwhile, a frustrated Maya confesses that she is becoming depressed, as she knows that none of her artwork she could ever produce can compare with the amazing images within the book. When Farkle suggest the gift is meant to motivate Maya, his friend insists it is having the opposite effect on her. Before they leave, Farkle inexplicably pulls out his phone, indulging a sudden urge to capture the moment with his friends, stating as his reasoning that it might be worth something to someone one day. In History class, Lucas and Riley choose to present their projects together. Lucas reveals that his great-grandfather, Merlin Scoggins was a country music performer of some repute. When Mr. Matthews asks why he never mentioned that before, the Texan reveals his reluctance to supply Maya with even more ammunition to mock his country roots. Yet, Maya claims a new respect for Lucas' heritage and vows never to use those old nicknames again. Farkle smirks, as Maya then promptly proceeds to coin fresh ones. Riley describes her great-grandmother, Rosie McGee, as a quirky, upbeat personality, who saw goodness in everyone she met. She enjoyed watching the entire world around her, and recorded her various thoughts and observation in her beloved journal. Lucas produces an outdated player for the vinyl 45 recording of Merlin's one hit, and plays it for the enjoyment of the class. When finished Lucas goes on to explain that after a final live performance in a small coffee house in New York City, Merlin spent a few years incarcerated, and his career never fully recovered. Riley relates the story of Rosie's guitar, which was originally owned by one May Clutterbucket, an aspiring musician who lacked confidence in her own talents. The pair befriended each other for a few hours in a Greenwich Village nightspot, but ultimately, May vanished, leaving only the guitar, and a few cherished, if bittersweet, memories behind. Rosie transformed those emotional moments into an short composition entitled, "The Girl With The Long Blonde Hair," which Riley recites, granting the otherwise anonymous May Clutterbucket, a measure of immortality. When done, Riley reads an addendum of her own devising, meant to inspire her best friend, for, as if by cosmic coincidence, the title description could also be applied to Maya. As such, Riley concludes that the guitar somehow rightfully belongs with her best friend. Upon accepting the heirloom, Maya quickly composes an impromptu song to mock Lucas, which Riley feels compelled to prance along with. The next day, an excited Farkle wheels a monitor cart into the History room, eager to make his presentation. As he slings his backpack over his desk chair, Farkle realizes he has left the most crucial part of his project in his locker, and as his fellow students begin to file in for class, he hurriedly heads out. Unfortunately, he is unable to beat the class bell, and is noticeably tardy, as he bursts into the room and rushes to the front desk to flip Mr. Matthews nameplate over to signal Farkle Time. He begins by stating that everyone is a part of History, and that those parts are capable of coming together to make pictures. He reveals that his great-grandfather, Ginsburg worked in a Greenwich Village coffee house, Café Hey. In short order, Farkle gets Riley and Lucas to confirm that Rosie and Merlin were both there on the very same date, December 14, 1961. Farkle then turns his attention to Maya, and demands to know what she has learned. Maya denies any knowledge of her family, but finally confesses before an insistent Farkle that May was her great-grandmother, and that she is "from a long line of Clutterbuckets." Farkle goes on to explain that Ginsburg, an avid photographer, left behind one special photo from that night. When Mr. Matthews then asks the class how great History is, the entire number of now fully fascinated students tell him to shush. Pulling out the memory card he became tardy to recover, Farkle announces that he has achieved "Time Travel" as Ginsburg's picture of Merlin, Rosie, and May from 1961, is shown in front of Farkle's own picture taken only scant days before, of Lucas, Riley, and Maya. The next day, Mr. Matthews arrives at his classroom early, to discover Farkle, Lucas, Riley, and Maya ready to learn more History, and the teacher begins quoting a very famous man, with a very famous dream. 'Girl Meets Crazy Hat' When Mr. Matthews attempts to lecture on the events which occurred in Belgium in 1831, his daughter, Riley interrupts several times with plaintive cries of "No." This thoroughly irritates Farkle, who lapses into Dutch and Spanish before he can properly protest in English that "My education should not be based on your daughter's moods!" Nonetheless, Mr. Matthews opts to abandon his lesson plan to indulge in reassuring Riley's doubts about her future, by splitting the class into two fictional competing companies. When asked what kind of business they should base the project on, the teacher picks up his afternoon snack from his desk, and suggests muffins. He selects Riley and Farkle to head one, and Lucas and Maya the other. Farkle proclaims his superior business acumen, to which Maya teases how cute he gets when he appears "menacing." That comment stuns Farkle, and as the bell rings, he remains at his desk. When Mr. Matthews asks "What?" Farkle replies "Belgium let's go," before being shooed away. Later in the week, both Riley and Farkle's Muffins and Hart and Friar's Muffins are ready to debut their wares. Although Hart and Friar boasts their baked goods are made from local all natural organic ingredients (paid for by Mrs. Friar), they cannot attract any takers, as the impossibly white offerings by Riley and Farkle are overwhelmingly popular. Soon they are down to their last muffin, and Farkle decides to test the market demand by placing it up for auction, igniting a bidding war between Sarah and Darby. Later in class, Lucas and Maya report negligible sales on their part, while Riley and Farkle have virtually sold out all their stock. When Mr. Matthews, noting the hyperactivity of his students, asks why their muffins were so sought after, Riley believes because they were made with love. The teacher calls his daughter innocent. When Riley asks why their muffins are so white, Farkle admits that is because they are virtually sugar cubes in muffin form. Riley decries Farkle's business tactics, and points out that Maya and Lucas at least maintained their integrity. This gives Farkle an idea, as he suggests the two companies merge. Initially hesitant, Lucas is swayed to agree when Maya reminds him they still owe a hundred dollars to his mom. Flipping over the desk nameplate to initiate Farkle Time, the genius proclaims the integrated entity will now be known as Farkle's Muffins, and he decrees the first task of his new junior partner will be to fire both Riley and Maya. Reluctantly. Lucas does fire Riley, but Maya quits, and both girls leave the room. Lounging at the teacher's desk, Farkle then announces a price increase for the product, which his classmate consumers seem eager to pay. The next day, Riley and Maya return with plans for a new proposed business, a non-profit organization designed to provide free umbrellas to subway patrons in need during inclement weather conditions. Farkle's reacts to the notion by incredulously declaring "What!!!" But Riley maintains that people are more important that profits. This sentiment is shared by the sudden visitor to the classroom, the woman Riley and Maya know as "Crazy Hat," but Mr. Matthews recognizes as Evelyn Rand, the Chairperson of Rand Industries. Somehow, she has learned of Riley and Maya's idea, and has bought a large check to allow the concept of the Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation to become a tangible reality. Before she leaves, however, Ms. Rand wishes to share a few words with "The Farkle." Giving himself away, in his futile attempt to hide, she easily finds Farkle and advises him to "Stop it!" She chastises him for profiting from his classmates with product he knew wasn't good for them. Ms. Rand hands Farkle a dollar (which Riley had selflessly given her the day before, thinking Crazy Hat needed it more than she did) and tells him not to keep it, but to instead use it to help others. Flustered, Farkle thanks her in Dutch, and Ms. Rand smoothly answers in the same language. 'Girl Meets World of Terror' On Halloween, Mr. Matthews flatly refuses to write a note excusing Farkle from taking part in Gym class. As a result, after the bell rings, Farkle, dressed as a steampunk version of a human cannonball, desperately clings to the teacher's desk. Physically trying to remove Farkle from his desk, the teacher asks why he is afraid. The others reveal that they are playing softball, with Maya as the pitcher, and Farkle fears being hit by a pitch. A lightning flash from outside the windows casts Maya in a demonic light, just before a brief blackout, during which Farkle finds himself atop Mr. Matthews, who tells him to just go. In Gym, Coach Gleason informs Farkle that it is his turn up at bat. When Farkle's attempts to get the coach to switch to another activity fails, he confesses to the coach his fears of being hit by the ball and the subsequent humiliation, which the coach, with his lack of volume control over his own voice, shares with the rest of the players. When Farkle asks why he should play, the coach counters with why should anyone do anything? Finally, Farkle enters the batter's box, and Maya, dressed as a steampunk ringmaster, prepares to pitch, but Farkle's awkward stance distracts her and she throws a wild pitch. Similar antics result in a second wild pitch. Lucas, dressed as a steampunk cowboy, objects, stating that Farkle is playing mind games with the pitcher, but the coach, seeing Farkle actions for himself, doubts that. Just then, the Gym suffers a blackout, and Farkle, figuring the game will be called, taunts Maya that she isn't that great a pitcher and he was just about to hit one of her, when the lights abruptly turn on revealing a slightly miffed Maya. Farkle adds that she looks pretty before heading back to the box. However, Lucas decides to help his friend finally confront his fear. As team captain, he pulls Maya, and designates himself as the new pitcher. He then deliberately beans Farkle, who spins around to the ground with a plaintive cry of "Why?" Yet, despite his theatrics, Farkle realizes that the experience wasn't that bad, and thanks Lucas for showing his that, and the pair make plans to go Trick or Treating later that evening. As Coach Gleason tells him to take his base, Farkle refuses, instead he crooks his finger towards Maya, and challenges her to "Bring it." A now nervous Maya can sense the change in momentum as Riley, dressed as a steampunk showgirl, begins chanting "Farkle, Farkle, gonna sparkle," despite being on Maya and Lucas' team. Maya resumes the "mound" and everyone (including the members on the opposite side) cheers when Farkle gets a solid hit. After Gym class, Lucas carries Farkle triumphantly down the school hallways on his shoulders past Riley and Maya, as the latter looking particulary stricken having allowed the winning hit. After a full evening of Trick or Treating, Farkle and Lucas decide to stop off on the way home at Maya's place. Approaching the window of Maya's room, the boys hear screaming. As they reach the window they see a sheet had been put up over it, As the girls pull the makeshift curtain down from inside, they scream again, until they recognize Farkle's typical greeting of "Ladies," from beneath the mask he is wearing. Farkle asks why they were screaming, as he and Lucas were concerned. Riley demands to know why they are sneaking around in the middle of the night,and Lucas replies it is only 7:15. Both boys assure Riley that there is nothing scary about the neighborhood, and that is actually quite nice. Maya's Gammy Hart then bursts into the room, but is swiftly placated by the familiar features of Farkle. When Lucas declines to opportunity to learn how to attract older ladies, he and Farkle head for home. 'Girl Meets the Forgotten' In class, Mr. Matthews is attempting to have his students identify what exactly was the "Great Depression." Riley pipes up that she was under the impression it was known as the "Grand Canyon." The teacher then asks Maya to try, but the girl declines, knowing she could not top the answer of her best friend. In desperation, Mr. Matthews calls upon his ace student to rescue him, and Farkle rises up and dutifully explains that the Great Stock Crash of 1929 led to the decline of the American economy. This resulted in the already disadvantaged working class, becoming known as--"The Forgotten"--the words written across the chalkboard. When Riley asks if such conditions could still exist for people now living in the Grand Canyon, her father subtly, hints that there may be people in her own life that she does not fully appreciate what they do for her. She thanks him for opening her eyes to how neglectful she has been to Maya. This causes her frustrated father to fake the bell ringing, ending class early. At lunch, Farkle and Lucas construct a volcano out of their mashed potatoes. When a curious Maya pokes at it with a straw, she causes it to erupt, impressively spewing gravy lava onto the hapless miniature village below. The bell rings, and as the cafeteria empties of students, Mr. Matthews calls back Farkle and his friends. He chides them for leaving a mess behind them, and then introduces them to Janitor Harley Keiner and Lunch Lady Geralyn Thompson. As it is Electives Week, the teacher unilaterally decrees that Riley and Maya will serve Cafeteria Duty. Farkle and Lucas chuckle at the the girls' misfortune, as there is only one worst elective to have, Custodial Services, which Janitor Harley welcomes them into, introducing them to their new friends, Mr. Mop and Mr. Bucket. Donning custodial overalls, the boys are impressed by how proficiently Harley maintains the school. He explains that there are two types of janitors, the Showboat who makes their presence known, and the Ninja, (which he adheres to) which are never noticed because they perform their job so well. The next day, proves to be relatively simple, as they did such good work on the previous day. In fact, Harley has already deemed it the least "pukey" day he can remember. As the trio stop off at the lunchroom to talk with Riley and Maya, Harley receives an ill presentiment of an oncoming storm. Due to Maya's unauthorized attempt to jazz up the mashed potatoes, those with weak stomachs begin throwing up. This spreads a chain reaction throughout the people in the cafeteria, and as Farkle and Lucas frantically scramble for cover, Harley slams down the panel sealing off the kitchen from the rest of the area. On the following Monday, although still slightly shell-shocked from their harrowing experience cleaning up the vomit from the preceding Friday, Farkle and Lucas join Riley and Maya in introducing Janitor Harley and Lunchlady Geralyn to the History class. Both are applauded for their tireless work in maintaining the school. Despite the more disgusting moments they encountered, Lucas claims he wouldn't trade their time with Harley for a trip to the moon (although Farkle clearly suggests he certainly would have). They state that Harley's work is so excellent, that it isn't normally noticed, but that its absence most certainly would be. Along with Riley and Maya, they express their new respect and appreciation for their brief mentors, by publicly thanking Harley and Geralyn for their daily caring efforts on the behalf of everyone at school. Later at lunch, Lucas and Farkle demonstrate to Harley how well they learned their lesson by busing their own table and encouraging other students to police their own trash. Mr. Matthews wanders by and begins waxing poetic about the importance of teachers, however, the bell rings, and Farkle and the rest leave the teacher in mid-speech. 'Girl Meets Flaws' Mr. Matthews is telling his History class how proud he is that so many of his students are either winning, or are finalists for the upcoming John Quincy Adams Student Awards. These include Maya for Coolness, and Lucas and his fellow baseball team member, Billy Ross, as both are up for Scholar Athlete. To celebrate, the pair decide to engage in their "Handshake of Awesomeness," which involves an elaborate, energetic mix of hand gestures, dance moves, and chest bumping, which Maya mutters they do daily. This inspires Riley to conclude there should be one for females, and she and Maya swiftly design their own version which entails crossing their legs, flipping their hair, and flicking their wrists, and smugly stating "Stop It." The teacher continues, naming Farkle as the winner for Confidence. It is only then that anyone notices that Farkle is not at his spot. Instead, a telepresence monitor of some type has been set atop his desk. When Mr. Matthews tries to ascertain where Farkle is, the device.apparently develops technical difficulties, with its interactive capabilities, requiring a thirty-five minute wait to rectify. After the bell rings, Riley is upset that she is not in the running for any awards, and says that makes her feel invisible. From the device left at his desk, Farkle's voice glumly observes that sometimes being invisible is desirable. From his domain in the Custodial Service Suite, Janitor Harley congratulates Farkle (whom has been allowed to set up a hub for a network of class monitoring drones) for winning the Joseph T.R. Epstein Award for Confidence, and asks what the boy genius is avoiding. Farkle denies that assertion, but Harley insists that he recognizes the signs, he is not particularly proud that he knows, but he definitely knows. When Farkle is finally ready to venture outside, he spots Maya, Lucas, and Riley in the the hallway talking with Billy. As the janitor has other matters to attend to, Harley escorts the "troubled lad," forward into the caring company of his friends. When Lucas asks his buddy what's going on, Farkle openly questions whether or not they truly are buddies. Maya just bluntly instructs Farkle to spill it. Reluctantly Farkle reveals that someone told him that wearing turtlenecks made him weird. Maya laughs that off, pointing out that Farkle embraces his weirdness, which makes him unique. Farkle rather testily retorts "What good is being unique when somebody knows you're really not," before turning away from the group and walking off alone. The following day in History class, Mr. Matthews is asking the identities of the people in the images has placed on the chalkboard (Gandhi and Jackie Robinson), but the goofy replies supplied by Maya and Billy drive the teacher to jokingly announce that he is quitting. Immediately, the voice of Farkle protesting is transmitted by his mechanical proxy When asked when is he returning to class, Farkle makes claims of still being sick, and offers an indefinite answer. Continuing on, Riley manages to correctly name the girl in the last picture as Malala (Yousafzai of Pakistan). Mr. Matthews then explains what the quality all three share. Displaying uncommon bravery, they each embraced the opportunities the world provided them, and overcame overwhelming obstacles to affect changes in the societies they lived in. Moved by her dad's lesson, Riley sadly looks behind her where her friend should be, and asks to be excused in order to take the opportunity the world has offered her. Still ensconced in the Custodial Service Suite, Farkle, not wearing any of his turtlenecks, does not initially notice Riley slipping within. She informs Farkle that he needs to get back into class, and that no one gets to crush his spirit. Farkle replies that his spirit is fine, he just doesn't want to be as he was. Riley points out that completely changing himself merely because someone made fun of his sweaters is a "Stupid reason," and that he is wearing a "Stupid, stupid shirt," that just isn't him. Farkle hears what Riley says, but he still offers his collection of turtleneck sweaters to Janitor Harley. The man appreciates the gesture, but seems gratified that they are all too small to fit him, as he considers them "horrible." Having reached the limits of her patience, Riley literally grabs her friend by the shirt and demands to know, right at that very moment, why he hasn't been acting like himself. Reluctantly, Farkle admits that beyond being ridiculed for his wearing turtlenecks, he was also told that he shouldn't be acting all confident, and pretending that people liked him, as Farkle Minkus was "the biggest nothing in this school," who didn't deserve to have his friends. Impulsively, Riley immediately wraps Farkle in a comforting embrace. She tells him that it was not right that someone said that to him. And Janitor Harley opines that kids can be cruel, which he knows from personal experience, as he shamefully admits in his youth, he was a "picker-on-er." Lucas and Maya arrive .and Riley tells them that someone told Farkle he didn't deserve to have them as his friends. Maya is instantly irate and demands to know who it was. Farkle states it isn't important, but Maya disagrees, declaring it "the most important thing in the world," and stomps out, determined upon finding and punishing the culprit herself, but Lucas, bodily lifting her up in the air, prevents her from leaving. He advises Farkle not to let the words of others give them power over him. Once again, Farkle questions why he and Lucas are even friends. Earnestly, Riley makes a simple, yet heartfelt, request that Farkle should return to class. Janitor Harley agrees. He explains that when he was younger, he was a "school meanie," and that someone they all know and love, was a target of his shenanigans, but that person's will was so strong, that it changed the nature of their relationship, and he now holds this friend, who helped Harley become a JQA custodian, in the highest esteem. The identity of this mysterious acquaintance is revealed when an arriving Mr. Matthews is recognized (to the amusement of his students) as "Johnny Baboon." The teacher swiftly overcomes the embarrassment of having his old nickname exposed, when he detects Farkle's presence. After the concerned Mr. Matthews ascertains the truant genius is fine, he gets Farkle to promise to be in class the following morning. The next day, Farkle is among the first out of the locker area to emerge into the gym for PE class. However, when he sees his friends also arriving, and as he was still unwilling to discuss his predicament with them any further, in desperation, Farkle scales atop one of the gym ropes, a place they would never think to look for him, as previously, he had always been incapable of accomplishing that feat. Quietly hanging above, Farkle witnesses the events unfold below, as Billy reveals himself as the culprit, by nonchalantly repeating his unkind opinion of Farkle directly to the faces of Lucas, Riley, and Maya. Farkle is heartened to see his friends staunchly defend him to Billy, and when Lucas claims Farkle is his best friend, the dangling subject of the conversation, can no longer keep silent and admits that Lucas is his as well. As Riley and Maya swiftly act to set up some nearby floor mats to provide a safe landing spot, Lucas continues to berate Billy for belittling Farkle, but his baseball teammate exhibits no trace of remorse. Lucas declares that friends like Farkle don't just fall out of thin air, however, his pal belies that statement, by doing precisely that, plummeting down upon the pile constructed by the girls to cushion his descent. Disgusted by the entire scene, Billy assures Lucas he will come to realize that Farkle is not "one of us." When Lucas asks who are "us" are, Billy has no answer and leaves. Maya would like to believe everything is settled, yet Riley wonders aloud, "What are we going to do about Billy?" As the girls depart, Farkle almost cheerfully confides to Lucas that "I almost died." Lucas puts an arm over his best friend's shoulders, and assures Farkle, that he indeed, notice. By the next morning, Riley has concocted a scheme to convince Billy of the error of his ways. But "Be Who You Are Day," to be truly effective, will require not only the full participation of their entire History class, but especially that of Farkle, himself, who readily agrees to Riley's request. When Mr, Matthews enters his room, he finds that everyone, save Farkle and Billy, have words visibly scrawled across their foreheads. Darby ("Tattletale") is quick to blurt out that his own daughter is the instigator. Riley ("Insecure") explains that she and her fellow students are acknowledging what they consider to be their greatest character flaws. Witnessing all his classmates admit to their own shortcomings, such as Sarah ("Afraid"), Maya ("Broken"), and particularly Lucas ("Mr. Perfect"), using the title Billy, himself, had mockingly ascribed to his baseball teammate, causes the uncomfortable teen to rise up from his desk to leave. When Mr.Matthews asks Billy if he is trying to be invisible, he doesn't bother to answer, but Farkle points out seeking to be invisible may not help, as he lifts the hair off his forehead, revealing the word "Nothing," --what Billy had thoughtlessly called Farkle in the first place--hidden underneath. The teacher then notes that Billy is the only one without a flaw, which Billy shrugs off by claiming not to have any. However, Maya counters by asking the reason behind his treatment of Farkle. Reluctant at first, Billy eventually confesses to resenting Farkle for his brains, and his tight group of friends. When Riley claims that he was jealous, and having felt a little of what his words did to Farkle, Billy requests that Farkle write "Jealous" across his head so he can join the rest of the class. Their teacher then informs his students that all people have flaws, but true friends can help erase them. Handing Riley a box of moist tissues he has Riley and Maya symbolically demonstrate that by wiping their flaws off. Realizing how wrong he was, Billy apologizes to Farkle, and erases the "Nothing" from across Farkle's forehead. Having forgiven him, Farkle offers to do the same but Billy says he wants to live with it a bit longer. To fully clear the air between them, Farkle suggests they perform the Handshake of Awesomeness. A dubious Billy agrees, and is surprised that Farkle is able to flawlessly complete the complicated ritual. As Lucas asks Mr. Matthews if his friend will be okay, Janitor Harley appears, returning Farkle's discarded turtlenecks. Before leaving, Harley informs everyone that "This is Mr, Matthews," giving the former target of his youthful shenanigans shoulders a friendly shake. Mr. Matthews then assures Lucas that people are capable of changing. Sometime later, at the JQA '''Student Awards Ceremony, in a sign of friendship, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and even Billy, have all joined Farkle in wearing turtlenecks. Farkle and Maya have already received their awards, and Scholar Athlete winner Lucas playfully needles Billy by asking if he is feeling jealous. Billy admits to having that emotion, but assures Lucas he is working on it. The final award, voted upon by the student body, is the JQA Spirit Award. As Mr. Matthews reads the name of the winner, he mimes placing the word "Proud" across his forehead, displaying the name of his daughter. A jubilant Riley, finally winning an award of her own, rises to her feet while excitedly proclaiming, "Yay!" Girl Meets Friendship Four days before the school elections, Mr. Matthews, acting as the Seventh Grade faculty advisor, suggests that potential candidates could choose to represent a form of government as well. Immediately, Farkle enthusiastically nominates and seconds himself as Dictator. When told Farkle can't second his own nomination, Brandon, a new student, claims he has his back, and seconds him. Farkle appreciates it, but is a bit surprised Lucas wasn't the one to step in. A perplexed Lucas asks just who is the class newcomer. Riley identifies Brandon as the class "Rebel," while Farkle adds Lucas is the "Moral Compass." Riley then nominates and seconds Lucas for President. Her father tries to correct Riley's breach of procedure, but just lets the matter drop. However, Maya chides Riley for helping the opposition. When Riley states that she is not running, Maya assures her that she will. By the next day, three campaigns have been assembled in the gym: Democracy, represented by President Lucas, Dictatorship, represented by Dictator Farkle of the New Farkle Nation, and Monarchy, represented by Princess Riley. Lucas bases his platform on basic principles of personal freedoms, and draws a modest following. Farkle, dressed as a caped military dictator, introduces Darby and Sarah as the "Dictatorettes" of the New Farkle Nation and asks the crowd who wants to join them. The reply of his fellow students is rather indifferent, as Maya points out no one really want him as Dictator. But Farkle, anticipating such initial apathy, had prepared a contingency plan. Due to the generosity of his Uncle Morty, and the rapid production of said relative's T-shirt factory, Farkle has a steady supply of Farkle Nation emblazoned shirts to offer as incentives to the prospective voters. This proves to be a shrewd stratagem, as Sarah and Darby toss the free garments into the eager crowd, the popular chant of "Farkle Nation!" completely drowns out any message Lucas and Riley try to impart. Just before being carried into the cheering crowd, Farkle notes to himself: "Holy Moley! I got me an army!" Two days before the election, the three candidates present their campaign ads. Lucas shows his first, followed by Riley, depicting herself as a magical princess astride a unicorn (actually a disguised horse supplied by Maya) capable of banishing annoying teachers and homework. An impatient Farkle mildly undermines Mr. Matthews when he urges "Sheep Head" to hurry up and play his video, but the bemused teacher is swiftly placated by the offering of a free Farkle Nation shirt, which is eagerly accepted. The Farkle Nation ad begins with Dictatorette Sarah flipping over Mr. Matthews' nameplate to reveal a new "Dictator Farkle" plate. It is then revealed that she and fellow Dictatorette Darby are standing behind the class blackboard which now reads "No Democracy." Stroking his pet cat Fluffy, while lounging at the desk, Dictator Farkle declares that all members of Farkle Nation love animals--unlike those denizens of Princess Riley's realm, as a scene of Riley and Maya and the horse in the relatively cramped quarters of Riley's bedroom (which Mr. Matthews seems astonished to discover) appears to prove his point. A furious Riley stops the ad from finishing, and demands Farkle explain this betrayal of their friendship. Farkle's simple reply is that he wants to win. However, as Riley turns her back on him and tells him not to talk to her, Farkle clearly shows regret over his actions. Urged by Maya, Riley steps up and claims that the horse now loves her for fulfilling its unicorn dreams. Sensing Farkle Nation's support eroding, Maya tells the class that Farkle is probably spying on them all at that very moment. Lucas objects, stating that friends should not be attacking each other, and gets the girls to promise not to attack Farkle, to which they seemingly agree. On Election Day, after all the votes have been tabulated, Farkle and Lucas are sitting together in the gym awaiting Mr. Matthews to announce the winner. But, Riley and Maya burst in with a new campaign ad to show everyone. Her father tells them it is too late, as the results are already in. Yet the girls insist it is not about votes, but of Lucas, himself. The teacher asks Lucas if he knows anything about it, and the candidate claims he does and resignedly states that the girls are welcome to show what kind of friends they really are. The video proves to be a message from Asher Garcia and Dylan Orlando, Lucas' buddies back in Texas. They support Lucas as President, (and ask if there really is a "Farkle") and also support Riley and Maya for friendship with Lucas. Farkle agrees, and as he sits down with the girls, drops out of the race, stating he doesn't wants to be a dictator, since "Dictator have no friends." Later, a victorious Lucas, in his first act as '''JQAMS '''Seventh Grade President, appoints Farkle to be his Vice President. Mr. Matthews' apparent doubts to the decision seem somewhat justified, as after thanking Lucas, a power-hungry glint begins shining in Farkle's eyes. Girl Meets Brother On a night in early November, Farkle drops by Riley's bay window to find Riley and Maya already engaged in a conversation. Upon greeting his "Ladies," Maya informs Farkle they don't have time to pay him any attention at the moment, and he replies with disappointment that he doesn't feel like part of the story unless they are all at school together. Riley, not bothering to acknowledge Farkle's presence, continues to speak, realizing how "the little guy" (meaning her little brother, Auggie) who cares for her so much, doesn't know how she cares about him. Farkle chooses to assume that she meant him, and hopefully speculates that he may now be part of the story. Riley continues on by confessing she really loves him, and that all he wanted to do was show her his room. Farkle can only marvel how accurately Riley has read his mind. After Riley leaves to make up with Auggie, Farkle looks at Maya and states, "My, my, alone at last." Maya agrees by replying "Yes, you are," and follows Riley out. Smirking, Farkle leans on the window sill and calls back she know where to find him. Sometime later, the Matthews are outside Auggie's bedroom window, happily watching their reconciled children enjoying a swashbuckling adventure, battling Maya as "Blondebeard the Pirate," when Farkle makes his presence known. On command, Farkle reveals his role as a covert courier entrusted with delivering Cory Matthews' 15th Anniversary present to his wife, Topanga, a jeweled bracelet. In appreciation, Topanga hugs Farkle and places a grateful kiss on his cheek. Fortunately, being well-versed in the peculiarities of this particular student, the teacher is ready to catch Farkle as he faints. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Despite their years of close friendship, Farkle had never had the opportunity to exchange seasons greetings with Riley in person on the actual day, as her family always traveled to Philadelphia for the holidays. But having learned of the Matthews' intention to remain home this year, and that additionally, Maya was spending the day with them, Farkle was anticipating finally rectifying that situation. Opening the window and leaning within with his usual greeting of "Ladies," Farkle is taken aback by the sight of a bearded stranger sitting in the window seat, and initially suspects that he may have picked the wrong apartment. To Farkle's surprise, the unknown person calls out to him by his last name, Minkus, which Farkle affirms. Turning around to reveal the presence of Cory Matthews sitting beside him, the man demands an explanation. Chuckling, the teacher formally identifies his student as Farkle Minkus to his seated friend, whom he addresses as "Shawn." Concluding the anonymous individual must be Shawn Hunter, (whom both his parents have spoken of from their youth) Farkle confirms that he is the son of Stuart Minkus. A clearly incredulous Hunter then exclaims, "Minkus reproduced?!!" To which Mr. Matthews jokes about the possibility of Farkle being a clone. However, at the other's insistence, both men do look at Farkle rather intently, and Mr. Matthews ultimately does ask if Farkle has actually seen his birth certificate. At first bemused by the idea, after seriously pondering the question, Farkle realizes, that he never has seen such a document. Now perplexed, a distracted Farkle excuses himself, and heads for home with some troubling thoughts that he requires his parents to clarify. Girl Meets Game Night To generate more enthusiasm for his lesson on the American Revolution, Mr. Matthews allows Farkle and his friends, to present a skit, "The Revolutionary War," which takes great liberties in portraying the underlying causes behind the secession of the American colonies from the British Empire, which ultimately led to the creation of the United States. It opens with Farkle, as King George III of England (ironically a role once played by his own father, Stuart during his school years) addressing his subjects, demanding to know the location of the "rebellious John Adams." Riley then appears, shoving the King aside, calling herself John Quincy Adams, but she is confused when her father corrects her by saying she is actually just playing John Adams. Continuing on, she presents her fellow rebels, Lucas as General George Washington, and a clearly uncomfortable Maya, as Benjamin Franklin. Maya's reluctance is made more evident, as Farkle, still playing his part, flirts with her. The rebels proclaim their desire for freedom, but King George makes a royal decree that that they belong to him, and thus, he will never let them go. This forces the colonists to declare their independence, for the sake of their friends and families (or families and friends, the rightful order insisted upon by Mr. Matthews). The King then resorts to military force, which is demonstrated (with the assistance and expertise of Farkle's "Cannon Guy") by the appearance of an impressive cannon in the hallway. Uncertain whether the weapon is loaded or not, the King decides to check by actually sliding into the barrel. Franklin, having found a sparkler, starts counting down to light the fuse. As a result, their classmates scatter to avoid the apparent line of fire. In the aftermath, John Adams waves an American flag in victory over a defeated King George III, whining that he has lost everything. However, the teacher reveals that the British Empire still has several other territories and great accomplishments both in the past and in the future. This causes a heartened monarch to quip "Who needs you, anyway?" Mr. Matthews explains that the American Revolution ended in 1783, and the the rift between the United States and Great Britain, didn't begin to heal until 1814, when their school's namesake, John Quincy Adams, employed the long game of diplomacy to turn enemies into allies. He states that revolutions are just moments in time, and eventually enemy nations can find their way to peace. He explains that the long games, if played in the right way, can lead people to where they're supposed to be. At the end of class, Maya cannot wait to tear off her baldcap and toss it as far away from her as possible, however Farkle has grown rather fond of his headgear. Lucas, while still donning the tri-cornered hat of General George Washington, tells Farkle to take off his crown, but Farkle refuses. In between additional denied requests, Riley invites them both to the Matthews Family Game Night, which both accept. Girl Meets Master Plan Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Girl Meets First Date '''Special 'Girl Meets Demolition ' 'Season 2 ' 'Girl Meets Gravity ' Relationships Family 'Stuart Minkus' Stuart Minkus is Farkle's father. By coincidence, Stuart used to go to school with Cory and Topanga and now his son goes to school with their daughter. He is said to be a great father. 'Mrs. Minkus' Mrs. Minkus is Farkle's mother. She is apparently a very good cook. The Writers state that she and Topanga are not friends. 'Unnamed Sibling(s)' It is not yet known how many he has. 'Ginsburg' A beatnik coffee shop worker who is one of Farkle's great-grandfathers. One night, he met the great-grandmothers of Maya and Riley and Lucas' great-grandfather. Friends 'Riley Matthews' Riley is one of Farkle's friends and crushes. However, like his crush on Maya, this crush is one-sided. (Farkle has a crush on Riley, but Riley doesn't return his feelings.) In episode 5, "Girl Meets the Truth", Farkle gives Riley her 'first kiss'. (Farkle actually ends up kissing Riley's chin - he originally aims for her lips, but Riley dodges it - but Maya insists it counts.) 'Maya Hart' Maya is another one of Farkle's friends and crushes. Like his crush on Riley, this crush is also one-sided. (Farkle likes Maya, but Maya doesn't feel the same way.) Maya tends to be irritated with him and is somewhat creeped out by his crush on her; nevertheless, she considers him a friend, and is very protective of him. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is another friend of Farkle's. After knowing each other for several weeks, Lucas is surprised to learn that Farkle's last name is Minkus. In Girl Meets Flaws, they become known as best friends. 'Isadora Smackle' Isadora Smackle is Farkle's scholastic rival from the Einstein Academy. Although they share many interests and friends in common, Farkle tends to ignore her unless they are in direct academic competition. She also harbors a fairly obvious crush on him, to which he remains oblivious. 'Academic Halves' The Academic Halves are Farkle's closest intellectual friends, the GMW Writers claim Top Half and Bottom Half are their real names, and that they are related. They are apparently outstanding students, and Farkle thinks highly enough of them to include both on the JQA Spelling Bee and Debate teams. 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Farkle's History teacher. Their families are on friendly terms. Farkle makes no secret of his affection for Cory's daughter, Riley. Cory loves Farkle Time, and when he realized Farkle didn't physically show up to class in Girl Meets Flaws, he was surprised, because Farkle never missed a day in his life. Quotes Trivia * The character may have been named after the dice throwing game Farkle (which requires six dice to play), known for its complicated scoring rules. * He has a crush on both Riley and Maya (mentioned in the pilot episode). *He goes to bed at 7:30 (mentioned in the pilot) But now in Middle School, he has since been shown to have a later curfew. *His name was originally Shamus Farkle. *As shown in Girl Meets Friendship, Farkle has a pet cat named Fluffy. *He shares strong similarities with his dad, Stuart Minkus, such as his intelligence. *Initially, Farkle appears to use a leather satchel for his schoolwork, but later adopts a simple backpack. * He has an Aunt Barbara who tends to kiss people on the lips. * He has an Uncle Morty "in the T-shirt business." * He and Lucas consider themselves best friends. *He is extremely active in non-athletic extracurricular activities, and has been a member of the Chess, Chemistry, and Drama clubs, and the JQA''' '''Spelling Bee and Debate teams. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he told Maya and Riley that he loves both of them and just wants them to be happy. * In Girl Meets Father, after receiving his quiz on Darwin back, Farkle's celebration is a reference to the Boy Meets World Episode "Graduation". Farkle says " 'A' number 700. Huzzah!", a reference to when Topanga threatened Mr. Feeny to give her 1 more A, making her valedictorian over Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus, who got 699 A's. Girl Meets Maya's Mother would seem to imply it was only his 500th. * Farkle seems to have a habit of letting things go to his head, as shown in Girl Meets the Truth when he believes himself to be the "best actor in the world" after Riley lies to him about his acting skills, and in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when he becomes ruthless and self-absorbed as the "owner" of a fake profit-centric business from which he "fires" Riley and Maya. * He, Riley, and Auggie are the only known offspring from original BMW characters. * Farkle is shown to be multilingual, including Dutch, English, and Spanish. * Farkle is shown to be eccentric. *He recruits Sarah and Darby to serve as the "New Farkle Nation Dictatorettes." * He is the seventh grade vice president of JQA Junior High. * Disney has created a Farkle Nation website. * Although he is considered a guest star (besides a few episodes such as Girl Meets 1961 where he is listed as "Also Starring" after the theme song), he has made more appearances than lead characters Lucas and Auggie. * Farkle met his father's old classmate/frenemy Shawn Hunter in "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays". Shawn was shocked upon learning that Stuart Minkus of all people, was able to have children. When Cory jokingly asks Shawn if he thought that Farkle was cloned in a lab, Farkle gets a little worried, saying that he has some questions for his father. * Farkle has secretly recorded both Riley and Maya over the years to compile a linguistic databank of their voices, for his customized talking watch(es). *By season 2, Farkle is almost near Lucas' height., as they are 1/2 inch or 1 inch apart * His height in season in season 1 is 5'3 1/2 * He is reminiscent of Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden, played by Lee Norris, on One Tree Hill. * Farkle's family is rich, since his father Stuart is CEO of Minkus International. * He appeared in every episode filmed for Season 1. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Minkuses Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters